


Birth and rebirth

by Oceanna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ecriture adressée, Fragments de vie, Je vous jure, M/M, Moins expérimental qu'il n'y paraît, Parcours de vie, Pas chronologique, Posté sur ffnet, Psychologique, Variations autour de thèmes, Vie du coeur, Vie du corps, tous sont des personnages secondaires sauf Victor et Yuri, vie quotidienne
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: La vie est une accumulation de naissances, de morts et de renaissance ; un flux et un reflux de ce que nous sommes et du monde qui nous entoure. Et, sans doute : la rencontre entre Yuri et Victor est le lieu d'un millier de ces renaissances.Ou plutôt : Yuri, Victor, et les fragments de leur vies et de leurs êtres et au milieu : l'empreinte qu'ils ont laissés dans la vie de l'autre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Commençons par le plus important : typographique, Victor est dans la police usuelle d'Ao3 et Yuuri dans l'autre. Prévenez-moi si ce n'est pas le cas ?
> 
> Ensuite : les fragments sont tous sauf dans l'ordre chronologique. D'où mes flous artistiques entre parenthèse pour le "quand"
> 
> Après : Cette fanfic n'aurait pas pu exister sans Ahé qui a supporter mes larmes et mes prises de tête alors qu'elle n'était pas autant dans le fandom. Merci à toi. Elle n'aurait pas pu non plus exister sans la très belle chance "Birth and rebirth" d'Anne Pacéo. N'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter et/ou à chercher les paroles.
> 
> Enfin : n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! C'est une fic assez expérimentale, et donc savoir comment vous y réagissez m'aide beaucoup (et dans y réagir, j'inclus évidemment les commentaires façon "j'aime"). Et j'y réponds, of course.

#### Naissances :

_(après l'or au GPF Junior)_

Quelque chose comme un vertige quand je vois accumulés sur la table de mon petit salon les coupures de journaux à propos de ma victoire au Grand Prix Junior, les rush de mon sponsor pour sa campagne de pub, et le dépôt de posters que je puisse distribuer à mes fans. Partout, mon visage s'étale sur un papier brillant et sans profondeur. Est-ce seulement moi ?

C'est étrange : j'aime l'attention que je provoque et Yakov s'en arrache déjà les cheveux en m'accusant d'en jouer. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais je vois ce qu'il veut dire, et les perspectives me plaisent.

Mais cette masse d'image brillantes me regarde d'un air indéchiffrable – oui, c'est moi, je suis là, sur toutes ces surfaces. C'est mon corps, mais ce n'est pas mon corps. Ce sont mes gestes, mais accomplis par un autre. C'est mon sourire, mais il me reste étranger. Je suis celui qu'ils représentent, mais l'image que je vois reflétée n'est pas mienne.

Vertigineux.

De cet étourdissement vient une intuition : devenir un serpent, muer à chaque saison. Dépasser, toujours, ces photographies immobiles au lieu d'être emprisonnés par ce qu'elles font de moi. J'ai toujours aimé ce qui change, ce qui surprend, ce qui oblige à regarder de nouveau, à comprendre de nouveau. C'est un défi à mon niveau.

Demain, je couperai mes cheveux.

 

_(Première vision)_

J'ai toujours senti un interstice entre moi et le monde.

Souvenirs d'enfance : regarder les autres jouer, mais sans savoir comment agir autour d'eux. Mon corps est coincé dans un temps qui n'est pas le sien, toujours en décalage avec le reste. J'avance quand ils s'immobilisent, ils bougent quand je m'arrête.

Ce n'est pas de la maladresse : je ne casse pas de verres à la maison même en aidant pour l'auberge, mais quelque chose comme une déformation autour de moi. Je suis trop conscient de mes gestes, ou pas assez. Comment font les autres pour avoir une telle aisance, une telle inconscience dans leur vie ? C'est la même chose avec les mots : ils m'échappent ou je les retiens, mais ce n'est jamais le bon moment. Trop tôt, ou trop tard. Il y a des phrases qui sortent de mes lèvres, apprises ailleurs et répétées là au hasard, qui sont trop légères pour être vraies – elle viennent d'ailleurs et non de moi. Je veux les désapprendre.

Et puis, la danse : cette révélation, lorsque Minako m'emmène dans son studio avec Yuko et où je me tais, et où je sens que la musique me répond, m'accompagne, me souffle le bon temps. Quelque chose comme une harmonie : là est le moment pour mes bras, là est le moment pour mon torse, là est l'élan pour ma jambe.

Et puis, toi : ce n'est plus seulement une harmonie entre toi et la musique, mais un langage. Une histoire. Tu es une révélation. Je sens fourmiller en moi une autre possibilité, un rêve : pouvoir faire la même chose avec mon propre corps.

 

_(Amourette adolescente)_

C'est la suite normale de ce que nous avons fait avant, je suppose. Les yeux qui se croisent, les petites phrases, les gestes faussement involontaires. Les invitations à manger ou aller au cinéma que j'ai refusé régulièrement à cause de mon entraînement. Et là, dans une chambre encore marquée par l'adolescence passée, je me sens frissonner en sentant des lèvres sur mon cou. Sensation nouvelle, plaisante, sans être vertigineuse. Oh, c'est ça, peut-être. Je soupire, ferme les yeux pendant une seconde.

C'est fascinant de découvrir la nouveauté des mains d'un autre sur ma peau, de sentir le corps d'un autre réagir à mes propres caresses. L'excitation qui me parcourt est similaire à celle que je connais lorsque je dévoile pour la première fois mon programme à Yakov et aux autres, et où je dois sentir ce qui fonctionne et ce qui ne fonctionne pas… Mais quelle heure est-il ? Est-ce que j'ai simplement le temps de me laisser aller ? Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que nous en aurons fini – j'ai envie de continuer. Les baisers derrière mon oreille sont terriblement agréables.

Mais il faut que je pense à aller dormir bientôt. Il faut que je sois reposé pour mon entraînement. Il faut que je fasse attention, en sortant, j'ai cru voir des paparazzi. Il faut que…

Je me relève et m'éloigne un peu.

« Pas ce soir ? Vendredi, peut-être ? »

Ce ne sont des questions que par politesse. Je suis déjà resté trop longtemps. Quelque chose dans mon ventre se referme sur lui-même. Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que je suis frustré. Je l'accepte, comme j'accepte l'espèce de sourire amer que je reçois en retour. Je comprends que ce que nous sommes, ce que nous avons tenté d'être, se termine. Je devrais en souffrir, mais je ne sais que penser : tant pis. Je suis Victor Nikiforov, nouvel espoir de la Russie dans le patinage artistique masculin. Je suppose que j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, mais ça ne peut pas être ma priorité.

 

_(Quand passe la puberté)_

Il y a quelque chose dans la manière dont Takeshi regarde Yuko qui me dépasse. Quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : quelque chose dans l'appréciation de son corps et de son sourire. Quelque chose d'intuitif, incarné, viscéral.

La pensée est peut-être comme un coup de tonnerre dans mon cerveau.

Il y a quelque chose dans mes rêveries qui revenait : si je pouvais avoir une carrière au Japon et à l'international, si je pouvais monter jusqu'aux mêmes compétitions que toi, un jour je serais revenu à Hasetsu avec un anneau et des fleurs. Comme dans certains films.

Je sais que ma possible carrière est un espoir distant, quelque chose comme un horizon que je ne sais juste pas abandonner quand les autres passent à des projets plus réalistes. Et en regardant Takeshi, je sens qu'il manque quelque chose à mes rêveries à propos de Yuko, qui les limitaient à la répétition de clichés que je ne suis pas capable de totalement comprendre. Comme si mes propres pensées gardaient quelque chose de vague et informulé, et comme si…

Je dois être trop jeune, ou pas encore prêt. Mais j'ai envie de connaître cela : le souffle court et les mains moites, les jubilations et les inquiétudes, et surtout, ce que cela signifie d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre quand le mien ne sait que se tordre d'angoisse.

Un jour.

 

#### Morts :

_(Après trop de médailles)_

Il y avait un silence, une fois que je trouvais la bonne chorégraphie, un silence comme l'absence de douleur, capable de me faire dire : voilà, je suis arrivé au bout de ce que je cherchais, et je vais gagner avec cela. J'ai fait ce que je voulais, mon intrigue a rencontré ma musique et s'allie dans mon corps. Yakov a toujours tenté de comprendre le processus, de le rationaliser afin que je puisse le répéter d'année en année, mais je lui ai toujours répondu que c'était impossible. Chaque programme était une mue – un processus organique, qui venait de mon corps vers mon cerveau et pas l'inverse.

Maintenant, il n'y a ni bruit, ni silence. Rien ne s'anime : mes histoires sont des romans photo en papier glacé, rigides et trop connues, mes musiques ont perdu leur sens, et je suis un pantin perdu sur la glace qui tente de se convaincre qu'il est de chair et de sang. Ce n'est pas une question d'âge : cela fait deux ans que je ménage mon corps, que je joue avec ses limites et j'adorais ce défi supplémentaire. Le silence ne se fait plus. L'intuition n'existe plus. L'air autour de moi pèse, et je ne sais plus comment me renouveler pour m'élever de nouveau. Je comprends les tentatives de Yakov pour prévenir cette situation, et j'utilise tout ce qu'il a pu tirer de moi pour tenter de produire quelque chose qui vaille la peine d'être regardé. Mais à quoi bon ?

Je triche. Je camoufle la peur qui me ronge dans une prière d'amour, et je la répète, sans cesse, en espérant que quelque chose me réponde. Je ne suis qu'un illusioniste qui gesticule pour faire croire qu'il est magicien, et mon corps est une terre aride, épuisée d'avoir donné des récoltes trop abondantes. Je mens. Je parle de retour aux sources, je plaisante, et je gagne quand même, sans comprendre comment.

 

_(Sotchi, sans Vicchan)_

Ce que j'ai tenté d'être se fissure et me révèle. Je suis la nourriture dont je me suis empiffré en sachant que j'allais le payer sur la glace. Je suis les nuits sans sommeil et l'épuisement de pleurer un chien que je n'ai pas revu depuis cinq ans. Je suis l'inquiétude qui me ronge le ventre, fait trembler mes mains et m'amène au bord des larmes.

Fêlures sur mon corps dans les vergetures qui marquent mon ventre et mon aine : ce qui apparaît, la faiblesse que j'ai voulu cacher au monde depuis si longtemps.

Je ne suis pas le patineur dont ont rêvé Minako et Celestino : mes jambes tremblent et je ne sais pas sauter. Je ne suis pas le champion que j'ai venté à Yuuko et Takeshi : je trahis mon corps à la moindre faiblesse. Menteur : et cela se révèle aux yeux de tous.

C'est un accident au ralenti et je le regarde presque de l'extérieur. Je suis la foule qui me regarde tomber encore et encore et se demande par quelle illusion l'imposteur que je suis a pu se hisser au même niveau que les autres patineurs. Je suis la foule qui a pitié de moi - la pitié que l'on réserve au faibles et à ceux qui n'ont que leurs efforts et nul talent pour ce qu'ils font.

Je ne suis rien qu'un pantin désarticulé, un enfant qui joue dans la cour des grands : minuscule, lourd et pataud, enchaîné par la glace. Je patine comme d'autres se noient dans des sables mouvants, et quand je me relève, c'est parce que je veux fuir, en finir, disparaître, retourner à mon anonymat, parce que je suis nu devant cette foule, mon insignifiance révélée aux autres.

Le pire : la seule chose que tu auras vu de moi, c'est ce marasme.

Insupportable.

 

_(Que jeunesse soit passée)_

« Tu es encore là ? s'étonne Chris dans mon dos. J'étais certain que tu serais parti avec ce type délicieux qui te dévorait des yeux. Ça n'a pas marché ? »

Il s'affale presque immédiatement dans un siège à côté de moi. Il a un point : ce repas pour rassembler athlètes et sponsors s'est assez éternisé pour qu'il soit possible de partir. Lui ou moi avons déjà parlé ad nauseam avec les personnes qu'il nous fallait intéresser. Je hausse une épaule.

« Si. Ça aurait pu. Je ne sais pas. »

Il hausse un sourcil :

« Mais ? »

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils et de tenter de formuler ce qui m'a retenu :

« Je ne sais pas, je répète. Cela me semblait beaucoup d'effort pour de simples orgasmes. »

Chris me regarde un instant, interloqué, et nous partons d'un grand éclat de rire ensemble, conscients du ridicule de la situation. Je sais qu'il a de moi ces souvenirs d'avants, de nos sorties en boîtes qui me valent encore une réputation de séducteur invétéré, où un simple orgasme ne me semblait pas demander le même effort de ma part.

« Ne laisse pas tes fans t'entendre, s'amuse-t-il. Une partie serait désespérée.

-Cela t'en ferait plus pour toi, je note.

-Comme si j'allais me contenter de tes restes ! »

Un autre éclat de rire. Je commence à me détendre, à laisser le malaise qui m'habite de côté. Mais soudain, je sens la main de Chris qui se pose, légère sur la mienne et remonte sur mon avant-bras. Je me fige. C'est une sensation plaisante, mais discordante.

« Et si je te proposais aussi de simples orgasmes ? demande-t-il. »

Pendant une seconde, j'hésite. Lui et moi sommes une histoire qui n'a jamais vraiment commencée et qui n'a jamais vraiment finie. Quelque chose comme une promesse aussi, d'être capable de nous comprendre et de ne pas laisser cela venir en travers de nos carrières. Mais je n'ai pas envie de cela. Peut-être : j'ai simplement envie que l'on me prenne dans ses bras pour dormir, ce soir, et j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera possible qu'au prix d'un orgasme. J'ôte finalement sa main de mon bras, la repose sur la table avec un sourire. Il se recule un peu :

« Pas le bon soir ?

-Quelque chose comme cela ? Je ne sais pas. »

Il y a un silence. Il pourrait insister – s'il le fait, je dirai oui, et peut-être que ce moment passera, parce que Chris est Chris et que nous avons suffisamment rit de nos aventures mutuelles sous les draps pour savoir qu'il n'y aura aucune pression, aucune promesse. À la place, il a un sourire qui doit ressembler au mien : un peu triste, mais honnête. Il se lève et m'embrasse sur la joue.

« Bah, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Si tu changes d'avis, ma porte est ouverte. »

Je le regarde s'éloigner sans répondre.

 

_(Acceptation)_

« Sammy voulait savoir si tu étais disponible. »

Je pose mes baguettes et dévisage Phichit sans comprendre l'implication de son ton – ou en refusant de le comprendre.

La réponse semble amuser Phichit et je sens le maigre espoir qui soutenait mon ignorance disparaître.

« Pour un rendez-vous, idiot. »

Ce n'est pas sa faute si je me sens me raidir soudainement.

« Non. »

C'est presque sortit sans que je le veuille et je me confonds en bafouillement. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ?

« Je – je veux dire, c'est pas contre… Mais je ne suis pas intéressant, et puis avec l'entraînement, je ne vais pas avoir le temps, et puis je ne suis pas sûr, j'ai jamais été doué avec les autres, alors en amour… Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé ? Je voudrais… Je ne sais pas. On devrait être sûr, dans ce genre de cas-là, non ? Et là, je ne suis pas sûr, et… Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si les gens s'intéressaient vraiment à moi, en fait, ils sont toujours déçus quand…

-Hey. »

Phichit m'interrompt en me souriant. Il doit commencer à avoir l'habitude de mes longues sorties et je ne sais pas exactement comment il fait pour les supporter.

« Je le lui dirai, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je sais. Mais…

-Pas de mais. Si on me pose la question, je leur dirai que que tu es trop occupé nous éblouir en compétition. »

J'acquiesce, soulagé que Phichit ne fasse pas plus de remarques. J'aimerais lui dire le reste, que je ne comprends pas les gens comme Sammy, que je ne comprends pas ceux qui désirent et qui aiment si vite, mais je n'ai pas les mots, et je veux qu'il continue de me sourire et de plaisanter :

« Mais en échange, j'ai le droit de poster des photos de toi en train de t'entraîner ? »

Je lui jete un regard faussement irrité :

« Parce que tu ne le fais pas déjà assez ? »

 

#### Renaissances :

_(Saint Petersbourg, de nouveau)_

Les ampoules, les courbatures, la fatigue, je ne sais pas si cela m'avait manqué. Je sens, aussi, que je ne suis pas aussi bon qu'avant, pas aussi performant.

Je le savais en quittant la Russie pour Hasetsu, et je ne fais que le confirmer maintenant.

Mais la patinoire est une maison familiale que je retrouve avec joie, et avec elle me revient le reste : glisser sur la glace avec un but qui n'est qu'une image mentale, dans un état presque méditatif, et sentir les voix de Yakov et de ses autres élèves qui m'effleurent sans m'atteindre. Et au-delà un but, une affirmation : je suis là, je suis capable de vous faire courir pour la première place. Records dépassés ou pas.

Et l'excitation qui m'envahit, électrique, jusqu'au bout des doigts à l'idée de devoir défendre mon titre, la joie de savoir que je vais devoir me dépasser, de nouveau, pour le défendre. La jubilation, nouvelle, de savoir que je brille dans tes yeux : mon véritable but, peut-être, te faire rêver. Pierre d'angle de mes performances au lieu d'une médaille d'or.

Au-delà, la conscience de la fragilité de mon propre corps et de sa finitude. Je savais que j'étais sur une pente qui ne pouvait que descendre, mais la pause que j'ai prise me coûte. La douleur de me dépasser n'est plus aussi habituelle, et parfois je me demande si je souffrais autant avant ou si je vieillis.

Ma dernière saison.

La dernière fois où je tendrais un bras avec la certitude absolue que ce geste doit se faire là, la dernière fois où je finirais un programme en me disant que je dois le retravailler, que tout ne coule pas encore. La dernière fois où il me faudra calculer mes apports de calories, le temps que je passe à la salle de musculation. La seule fois où je partage tout cela avec toi.

Il faut que je te le dise. Que tu comprennes que mon corps n'est plus celui que tu as connu, que je ne suis plus capable du même rythme et que je suis en paix avec cela.

Mais avant : t'éblouir une dernière fois.

 

_(Ace du japon, de nouveau)_

Il y a quelque chose qui se passe lorsque j'atteins la seconde moitié de mon programme, une fluidité que je n'ai jamais connue sur la glace devant tant de monde. Soudain, la chorégraphie ne me semble plus si compliquée. Soudain, je ne me soucie pas du décompte de points. Soudain, mes erreurs techniques ne me semblent pas importantes.

La vérité est ailleurs : dans la vibration de mes patins sur la glace, dans l'air qui tremble dans mes doigts. Il y a une autre voie que la perfection – celle du plaisir et de la joie. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as tenté de m'apprendre ? Quelle image as-tu de moi, à cet instant ? D'habitude, je ne sais pas oublier le regard des autres sur moi, mais dans cet instant, je suis tout entier au présent et à la musique. Je suis celui qu'elle chante, et je fais de mon mieux pour lui répondre.

Je suis là, au présent, tout entier dans le programme que tu as écrit uniquement pour moi, tout entier dans la musique que Mina a composé pour moi. Il y a quelque chose qui tremble dans l'air autour de moi, dans mes muscles, dans mon corps tout entier, quelque chose comme du plaisir et de la légèreté. Je veux juste continuer, aller plus loin, redécouvrir chaque élément du programme pour mieux le réincarner, vivre de nouveau la sensation d'achèvement et de joie que m'a offert la glace. C'est tout, et c'est suffisant, et surtout, ce n'est pas grave.

Quand la musique s'arrête, je suis à bout de souffle, mon front me fait mal et je sens que mon nez commence à saigner, mais je ne regarde que toi. Ai-je réussi ? Ai-je recréé la musique que tu as vu dans mes gestes ?

 

_(L'été, en confiance)_

Je dis :

« Ferme les yeux. Laisse-moi te guider. »

Tu fermes les yeux et j'accompagne tes mouvements pour qu'ils correspondent à ce que j'avais imaginé en écrivant la chorégraphie. Lorsque je m'arrête, tu gardes tes yeux fermés une seconde de plus et j'ai l'impression que tu t'appuies un peu plus contre moi, le temps d'une respiration.

« Recommence. »

Tu recommences et cette fois, je te regarde.

Tu ne te raidis plus lorsque je te touche – au contraire, tu me laisses faire avec une confiance qui me fascine et un plaisir qui me trouble. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me désires pas. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que pour toi, ce désir est tellement évident qu'il devient annexe. J'ai pensé, un moment, que cet entre-deux allait me lasser, mais c'est l'inverse qui se passe. J'ai bien compris que tu ne veux pas commencer par ce désir que tu as fait naître avec le banquet. J'ai l'impression que nous commençons par la fin – par créer l'intimité qui m'est parfois – rarement – venue après le désir : ta tête qui dodeline sur mon épaule, ta manière de me saisir le bras lorsque tu veux me montrer quelque chose et que tu n'as pas les mots pour en parler. Cette confiance dans l'autre pour savoir si un geste est bienvenu ou malvenu.

Et au-delà, la manière dont tu me touches, comme si j'étais une vieille connaissance, comme si j'étais… je ne sais pas : fait de chair et de sang ? Comme si je n'étais pas un étranger, comme si je n'étais pas ton idole, comme si je n'étais que moi, et que cela était suffisant. Comme si j'avais gagné sans le vouloir ta confiance – ou plutôt, sans que mes preuves n'aient jamais été celles que je supposais être – et la manière dont tu te laisses entraîner comme si je ne pouvais que t'élever – malgré mon manque de mémoire, malgré mes erreurs, malgré mon inexpérience.

Cela, l'aurions-nous eu si nous retrouvailles à Hasetsu s'étaient déroulées comme je les avais rêvées ?

 

_(Eros ?)_

C'est quelque chose de silencieux et de fulgurant, mon désir de toi. Un instant, j'étais perdu dans mon anxiété, dans mes questionnements autour d'Eros. Et l'autre, j'ai senti tes mains sur mes épaules, j'ai ouvert les yeux pour te voir, et j'ai senti quelque chose qui s'alignait en moi.

J'ai compris.

Ce n'est pas une révélation, ni une illumination. Ce n'est pas un impératif non plus. C'est une porte qui s'ouvre, simplement, vers toi, et qui s'ajoute à toutes celles que tu as représenté dans ma vie.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, mes mouvements ne changent pas depuis les répétitions de la nuit avec Minako. Ce qui a changé, c'est ma perception de ton corps, le poids de tes yeux sur ma nuque et la chaleur de ta peau. L'infinité de détails que je n'avais pas remarqué mais qui me reviennent en mémoire : ton souffle qui me chatouille la peau, l'assurance de tes doigts lorsqu'ils se referment autour de ma chair, la vibration de ta voix dans ton torse. Ce qui a changé tremble autour de moi et donne une autre intention à mes mouvements, une volonté impérieuse, un défi : ne détourne pas les yeux. Aies conscience de mon corps comme je perçois le tien. Focalise-toi sur moi comme tu incarnes, à toi seul, tout le public de ma performance.


End file.
